Digimon Tamers:A Theif Of The Night
by rikato matsuki
Summary: does Takato like Rika does Rika like Takato will they ever tell one another or will Dark and Rika like one another Digimon and DN Angel cross over and its a Rukato


hi everyone i decided that I would make a Digimon and D-N Angel crossover (note I will not be changing any last names or anything like that but I will be changing the characters that transform into Dark and Krad.)

I thought it would be cool if I could do that this is the only time I will be making anouncemets and stuff like that lol the characters will take it over after this lol well here is the disclaimer.

I so not own Digimon or D-N Angel the only thing that I do own is Rikato Matsuki which is a character that I made up from another Fan-Fic that I have up on a different websiteand I'am going to put up on this one soon and I also dont own any of the Characters or place in the story and Any of the artwork that is in D-N Angel i dont own so I dont own anything from D-N Angel or Digimon but If I did I would make theme park and tons of video games well here is the story lol.Oh and this is also a Rukato yay Rukato lol  
Digimon Tamers:A Theif Of The Night

Chapter one: The Darkness awakens

Takato Matsuki is a normal tennager who went to school and would hang out with his friends. He had a blue huddie and a white t-shirt he wore grey pants and he had green shoes. he also wore googles that were yellow and in the center they were blue but something was about to change and he didnt know about it he was going to becume the Legendary Phantom Theif Dark.  
He went to school and he was with his friends playing the card game before school actualy started. They were in the middle of the game when the school bell rang. They walked inside and than they sat down at there desks. Takato just sat there and wondered about what Guilmon was doing while he was in school. After a while the Lunch bell rang and they all went to eat. They all sat down Takato looked over to his right and saw Rika. He wannted to tell her that he liked her but he didnt know how he was afraid of what she would think. Kazu of course saw Takato thinking about something and decided to ask what it was about. Takato looked over and than said "huh...oh nothing.." Kazu just accepted it and than looked away again. Rikato walked over and saw Takato and the other. Rikato was Takato's brother he had orange hair and he wore googles also. He had a blue huddie also and his was light blue he had a green t-shirt and blue pants and his shoes where reddish/green.

Rikato looked around and than sat down. "hey everyone." Rikato said and than he talked with Kazu who was just wondering what Takato was thinking. Rikato knew that Takato like Rika but he wouldnt tell Kazu that so he lied about it. "oh he just thinking about Guilmon and Reuilamon thats all we always think about what are digimon are doing while were away from them becuse there is always a chance of them getting into trouble." Kazu just noded his head and than said "oh...ok" Takato looked back at the others and than they all talked about random things. They wondered what the gang was going to do with there digimon maybe they could all hang out at the park that after noon.  
Takato noded his head and than said "yeah that would be a great idea." It was decided they would all hang out that after noon at the park and have fun. The bell rang and everyone got up and threw away there trash into the nearby trash cans. Takato looked at Rikato and than said "so what did Kazu want." Rikato noded his head and than said "He was just wondering what was on your mind." Takato thought about it and than said "ummm...you didnt tell him did you.." Rikato looked at him and than said "no.." "I just told him that we always think about are digimon becuse they can get into trouble where were not around them." Takato looked at him and than said "oh..ok thank you." Rikato noded his head and than said "your welcome"  
When they got to class they sat down again and started on there work. Takato thought about what they would do at the park that after noon. He couldnt wait to see everyone. He deffintaly couldnt wait to see Rika. When the bell rang they got there stuff and they walked outside and ment up with everyone else and the good thing is it was Friday so they had no homework. They all talked about what time they should all meet up at the park. Takato thought about it and than said "how about at five." everyone thought about it and than said "okay that works." They all went home so they could put there bookbags away and than wait alitle bit before they went to the park. When Takato and Rikato got home they ran upstairs and put there book bags down and than talked a litle bit. Rikato thought about what him and Kazu where talkign about he didnt want to tell Takato but he thought he would anyway.  
"ummm Takato.." Takato looked over and than said "yeah.." Rikato thought about it he did want to get Takato sad or anything like that but he wannted to tell him. "ummm...Takato..there is a rumor going around that Rika likes someone already..." Rikato just looked down after he told him he didnt mean to but he thought it would be for the best.

Takato froze he didnt know what to do he got up and than he thought about it but than something happened. He fell to the ground and than he felt like he was somewere near fire. His hair grew longer and than it changed to purple his eyes also changed purple and he got taller. Rikato looked and than thought about it he remembered something about Dark. Rikato thought about it and than he looked back up and saw Dark standing there "ummm Takato you look different." Takato looked around and than said "I..do..he looked into a mirror and than said "ahhhh I do look different but why.." They both went downstairs and than walked into where there parents where and than Takato said "why do I look different." There parents just looked over and than Takehiro got up and looked at them. He walked over to Takato and than said "you are transforming into Dark the Legendary Phantom Theif." Takato thought about it and than said "I cant go to the park like this"  
Rikato looked at him and than said "well...you can still go..but you will have to go as Dark." Takato fell again "whats going on..." and than he wasnt Takato anymore he was Dark. Dark looked around and than said "Hi...its been a while sence I was free.""I think I will stay like this for a while." Rikato looked at Dark and than said "you cant do that." Dark looked back and than said "why.." Rikato looked at him and than said "becuse Takato was going to go to the park with everyone else." Dark thought about it and than said "well...I would help but I cant transform right now.." Rikato just sighed and than said "ok...than come with me will still go to the park and you can meet everyone there." Dark noded his head and followed Rikato. When they got to the park they saw everyone was alreay there. Rika walked over and than said "where's Takato..." Rikato thought about it and than said "ummm can I talk to you alone..." Rika gave him a look like why do you want to talk to me alone"  
Rikato looked at her and than said "well...I was just wondering if you liked...Takato.." Rika froze and thought if she should tell him. Of course she like Takato but she didnt want anyone to know becuse she was also afraid of what Takato would think if he found outso she lied to Rikato. "NO..WHY WOULD I LIKE HIM.." she said trying to keep a straight face while she said it and she was hopeing that Takato wanst anywhere near them to over hear that. Rikato just looked at her and than said "ook..." he was a litle frighted becuse for a minute he thought she was ready to hit him as hard as she could. They walked back over to where the others where. Rika saw Dark and than said "so...who is that." Rikato looked at her and than said "Thats Dark the Phantom Theif." Rika froze and than said "so...thats Dark..." It seemed that she started to like him also.

Rikato just noded his head and than they continued to walk over. Everyone else just looked at Dark and than said "so are you the real Phantom Theif." Dark looked at them and than said "yeah..." They allw annted to know if he was going to steal anything or not that night." Dark looked atall of them and than said "yeah of course.." They all thought about it and than they all started to talk. Rika made her way over to the Phantom Theif and than asked him if he could go look for Takato with her. Dark just thought about it he couldnt tell her that Takato transformed into him so he just lied about it. "ummm I cant I have something I have to do so.. but I wish I could..ummm how about I can make it up to you by asking you a question." "how would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark. now normaly this is something you would never say to Rika but seeing as it was Dark Rika thought about it and than she just noded her heaf to accept it. Dark thought about it and than said tommarrow at eight will meet here.  
Rikato hid behind a tree and just listined to everything and thanhe thought to himself "Takato wont like this." he looked over and than Rika walk away to fin Takato. Dark just stood there and than he got his wings out and than flew off into the night. Rikato thought about it all and than he looked away and when he went to look back he saw Rika. Rika looked at him and than said "WHERE YOU SPYING ON ME AND dark..." Rika just looked at her and than said "n...no" "well...y..yes and n...no.." Rika looked at him and than gave him another glare like you better not tell Takato or anyone else. Rikato just looked at her and than said "I...I will help you find Takato...if you want." Rika calmed down alitle and than said "okay" They walked around the town for a few hours and they didnt find him anywhere. They went back to the park but everyone else was areay gone. Rikato just laid down on the cold grass and looked up into the night sky. He thought about Dark and what he said to Rika and than the fact that Takato could transform into Dark.

Rikato was just thinking about it and than saw something fly acrodd the sky he got up and looked up and noticed that it was Dark. Rikato walked over to Rika and than said "hey look theres Dark." Rika looked up and saw Dark flying in the sky. They both decided to follow him to where he was going. When they saw where he was he noticed that it was a museum. Rika and Rika couldnt get past the police line to see why Dark went inside the museum.  
Rikato wannted to go in there and find out why he was there. Rikato just walked away and found a back way into the museum. When he walked inside it was dark inside. He tried to find a light switch to turn on or something so he could se where he was going. while he was walking around his eyes got used to the darkness inside the museum he walked around and than sw the lazers and everything so he knew there was no way he could get passed them. He looked over and saw Dark dodgeing all of the traps that where set. Dark took the pice of artwork that he said he was going to steal in the warning letter that he sent to the police.  
Dark than ran over ot Where Rikato was and than said 'run the police is coming.' Rikato just noded his head and than ran outside Dark ran out and than took to the skies. Rikato fell an than thought about it "why do I feel wierd Takato is the one who can transform into Dark.." and than he transformed in Krad. Krad took to the skies also and than chased after Dark. Dark looed behind him and than tried to loose Krad but he could get away Krad started to use some of his magic attacks to stop Dark. Dark finaly got to where he wanted to go he walked inside of where Takato and Rikato lived and than pu the artwork down and than he went back outside and fought with Krad he only did it becuse he wannted to make sure krad wouldnt hurt other people in the area. After there long battle they both used up to much power so the both landed on the ground and transformed back into Takato and Rikato. They both got up and went inside. They talkied about what happened and than the got ready for bed. Before Takato went to bed he decide to go online and see what his friends where talking about and what he missed at the park.

(these name are all made up if one of these are someons true s/n tell me and i will change it right away and iam sorry if i did take it I just randomly thught of the s/ns)

(Takato) Takato5047 - "Hey Guys"

(Ryo) Digimon King- "Hey."

(Rika) Digimon Queen- "Oh-no not you."

(Jeri) Puppy Lover07- "hey I'am making a new puppet."

(Kazu) Digimon King 2- "Hi"

(Kenta) Digimon King 3- "Hey"

(Henry) Crazy Digimon- "Hey eveyone"

Takato5047 - "so what did I miss."

Digimon Queen- "Dark showed up but other than that where were you..."

Takato5047 - "...ummmm I was busy...and I forgot about it untill I got home...

Digimon King - "oh..well i got to go byr guys."

Digimon King has just sighned off.

Digimon King has just sighned off.

Crazy Digimon has just sighned off.

Puppy Lover07 has just sighned off.

Digimon King 2- "dont they know how to say bye..."

Takato5047- "Kazu...that mean...lol.."

Digimon King 2 - "ok...well i got to go also bye."

Digimon king 2 has just sighned off.

Takato5047- "wow..its quiet.."

Digimon Queen- "ummm...Takato..."

Takato5047- "yeah..."

Digimon Queen - "ummm nevermind I got to go bye."

Digimon Queen has just sighned off.

Takato was bored for a while there was no one to talk to so he sighned off also. He looked around for something to do bye he didnt know what to do so he just went to sleep he thought about what would happen tommarrow and if everyone would hang out at the park again tommarrow and hopefully this time he would be able to join.  
Iam still working on this chapter well seeing if I can make it alitle longer please review and let me know what you think and like i said before after this chapter I might let the characters take it over but I'am not sure lol well please review. and I'll try to have chapter 2 up soon 


End file.
